Bleach: snowflake collections
by Chocolatecatfish
Summary: Bleach oneshot/drabble collection. Every couple is different or unique in their own way, each with a different story, be it fun, cheeky, sad or turbulent, like each different snowflake that drifts in the wind. Friendship/romance fluff mostly, all straight pairings, no slash and no lemon. Collection of different pairings, with different word count and ratings.
1. Drabble 1: the scientist and the cat

Main characters: Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin

Rating: T (whatever your mind can think up can actually be M, but yeah :)

Summary: Sacrifices were usually easy enough for Kisuke; he had never felt close to anyone anyway, and his centuries of being a captain/shopkeeper/exile had shaped him into a ruthless genius. But like everyone else, he has this one person whom he just cannot bear to give away.

Genre: Romance and Angst

When Can I See You Again- Owl City

XXX

A/N: This is like a new collection of nice fluffy drabbles I suddenly feel like writing from time to time (when the fluffy little plot bunnies hit) so for this collection, it will not be updated regularly and will contain different time frames, pairings, ratings and lengths. Most will be fluffy or friendship, depending on the characters, but I might write short oneshot fighting scenes. If there are song recs, it might be bcoz I got inspiration on the song or sth. But anyways ENJOY and please take note of the ratings before each chapter. The strongest rating will be T, since I am not a lemon writer or reader (and I can't write torture either haha). But enough, and on with the first one, an UraYoru!

XXX

They say people change over time, their personalities, their looks, their partners... Everything can be changed by time. However, this two particular people happen to be exceptions to this rule. Over two hundred years, they have stayed the same, unchanged by the tide of time that dragged everybody else into its ever-shifting tide. These two people also happen to be a weird mix: a scientist/shopkeeper/shinigami captain and a cat/noblewoman/kidou master. Time just had to leave this two out from its role call, and most people envied the two of them for it, not that it really mattered.

The scientist of the two was standing on the porch, his green and white hat and his identically colored fan covering most of his face, the fading sunset throwing shadows across his face, making him look more dangerous than he usually did. He didn't turn even when somebody called out to him, deep in thought as he was.

"Owner, Yoruichi-san had returned," a tall, broad-shouldered male with a mustache approached the scientist cautiously. "She's back, mmm?" he finally turned just in time for a black cat to jump onto his shoulder from the roof, golden eyes sparkling mischievously. "Yes, Kisuke, I'm back. Miss me?" the cat purred in a surprisingly deep voice. "You've been gone for a month, my dear, I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me," he replied amusedly, shutting his fan and scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Thank you, Tessai, I think you can settle the kids for me?" Kisuke inquired of the tall male, who nodded and lumbered off, knowing that Kisuke and Yoruichi liked having their own time when Yoruichi actually returned.

"You need something to wear, don't you?" Kisuke smiled at the cat as he walked towards his room, still scratching its chin as it sat on his shoulder, purring contentedly and rubbing its head into his neck, black fur against forever pale skin. "I'll run a bath," he said, letting it down gently onto his bed before starting the water for her in the toilet. He returned to find her wrapped in his blanket, hiding her body from his view. Hiding a sly smile, he turned away and asked instead, "Do you want dinner? There is some more bread and there's milk and honey too." He could hear her shuffling around in the bed before she answered. "Yes please," and he could almost hear the smile in her voice. Hiding his face with a practised flick of his fingers, his fan was open again, gray eyes shadowed beneath the brim of his hat.

XXX

She was still in the bath when he returned with a plate of toast that had an assortment of toppings, including chocolate, strawberries, honey, butter, jam and peanut butter. There was also a small pitcher of milk and a packet of Kit Kats, something he knew she liked. Smiling slightly, this time without his fan, he sat on the bed, examining his fan and thinking about more inventions. His thoughts, however occupied, still strayed to the door, and his smile grew even wider every time his gaze caught the door.

Finally, she stepped out, dressed in one of his button-down shirts (surprise, surprise, he actually had mortal clothes) that reached her knees and a pair of shorts that she had left on her previous visit. Sitting down next to the smiling shopkeeper, she picked up her toast and started nibbling, content with the comfortable silence the two of them shared.

When she was done, he was lying down on the bed on his back, smiling distractedly, probably thinking about some invention of his, she snorted. She snuggled up to him, the two of them not saying a word as he removed his hat and put down his fan, his gray eyes snapping back to reality and into her golden ones. "You've been away too long, Yoruichi-san, even if it is to collect data," he smirked softly, sliding an arm under her head and holding her closer. "Aizen is on the move, and we are here, slacking?" she questioned him playfully as his fingers started trailing down his jaw to his neck, marveling once again at how her tanned skin fit against his pale one. Sighing, Kisuke ran a hand through his dirty blond locks before smirking at Yoruichi. "I won't call it slacking, more like taking a break in the calm before the storm." Smiling sinfully, he picked up Yoruichi's chin and kissed her full on the lips, tongue darting in to tease hers out. After about a minute of kissing, he pushed her down such that he was on top, supported by muscular forearms and he looked down at her, gray eyes darting into gold ones. Both smiled slyly at the same time, and Kisuke stripped off his coat easily with Yoruichi's help, balancing on one arm after another. "Well, shall we start?" he grinned amusedly at the slender, shorter woman under him.

XXX

It was later in the night when Kisuke watched Yoruichi properly, under the pale moonlight shining through the open window. She would have to leave again soon, he knew, and he exhaled softly, his warm breath billowing over Yoruichi's hair as she lay with her head on his chest.

"You think too much," his chocolate goddess commented suddenly, her eyes snapping open without lifting herself off his chest. He smiled lazily at her, stroking her hair, the soft violet hair that he loved. Her cat-like smile didn't disappear either as she started pressing kisses along his abs while he wrapped another arm around her waist. "Your clothes really don't flatter your figure, you know. And you thinking like that is starting to irritate me. You're rubbing off," Yoruichi raised her head and smirked up at him, her tongue dipping out and licking her lips like the cat that she was.

"My thinking has saved us on more than one occasion, my dear," he replied absently, ignoring her first statement, the gears in his brain still turning. "Can't you not think?" she demanded, nestling closer to him, tan skin almost glowing in the moonlight. He smiled again, and leant in for another kiss, this time soft and sweet, and she melted against him, as usual. When he lifted his gaze, she could see the desperation and worry in his eyes, something she didn't see often in him. "What's wrong? Kisuke?" she probed, concern glimmering in her golden orbs. "I thought of a plan to fight Aizen, but I can't carry it out," he sighed, turning his head to look at the ceiling. "Why?" Yoruichi's brows furrowed, not really understanding. "Only you can, and it involves too much risk," he told her, tilting her chin to look at him. "So? Aren't we used to risk already?" Yoruichi rebuked, poking Kisuke's stomach. He frowned, now itching for his fan to cover his face. "But you could die, and the chance that it would succeed is about 30%, so I'm not sure. I need someone extremely proficient in kidou, who can use the technique that only you know how to use, and have enough reiatsu to stand up to Aizen's. I doubt Soi Fon would help, and there's only you," he told her gently. His usually emotionless or joking façade was gone, replaced by his worry and anxiety that he would show to no one except Yoruichi.

She was still in his arms for a minute, and Kisuke waited patiently for her reply. "I don't mind," she said finally, her eyes flashing up to his. "No. I didn't say you could go," he refused flatly, his eyes and face back to its stony mask. "Kisuke, if you don't defeat Aizen, we'll die anyway, you know that right?" Yoruichi traced his jaw again, his raw stubble creating a comfortable friction against her smooth palm.

He didn't reply, choosing silence over saying that she was right, because that meant she would have won and she would listen to his plan and carry it out. She was something he couldn't afford to lose, and he wasn't about to risk his lover, best friend and confidant just to save the world. He was that selfish when it came to Yoruichi, and thoughts of sharing or sacrificing her were put out the second they occurred. To save everybody's lives or not risk her and die anyway? He knew the answer, but couldn't bring himself to agree.

Instead, he kissed the top of her head and said, "Sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." She was exhausted, he knew, and she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, her hands wrapping around his torso. "Night, Kisuke," she whispered softly, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Sighing, he wondered if there was a plan that could save everyone and not risk his princess, but his brain was too tired to think anymore and he inhaled her scent before drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Kisuke awoke to a bright morning, sunlight streaming through the windows. Yoruichi was lying splayed out on the bed, her tanned chocolate skin glinting in the light. Smiling slightly, Kisuke pulled up his blanket and covered Yoruichi gently, getting a pair of his shorts and putting them on himself. "Morning," Yoruichi smiled sleepily and raised her head from where she was lying on the bed. "Morning," Kisuke responded in reply, dressing and getting decent. Yoruichi gestured for Kisuke to pass her the clothes she was wearing yesterday night, and he complied, throwing them across the room. "I'll tell you about the plan after breakfast," he said casually, and she smiled, glad that she had won the argument.

XXX

Breakfast was light-hearted as Yoruichi conversed with the children and Tessai, telling them about her various adventures all over the country, but Kisuke could see that she wanted to know about his plan. His heart ached for her, but he had to suppress it by telling himself that he could save the world and therefore himself and Yoruichi would also survive. When breakfast ended, Kisuke masked his worry with a casual flick of the fan and his usual light-hearted manner. "Yoruichi-san," he indicated with a shake of his fan towards the trapdoor, and she understood immediately, jumping up eagerly and going towards the trapdoor. "I'll tell you guys more later," Yoruichi called, following Kisuke into the underground training section, his arm around her waist. The kids and Tessai exchanged glances at that, Jinta confused and puzzled while Ururu maintained her usual droopy face. Tessai was smirking behind his glasses and under his mustache, but he did not say anything and shepherded the kids towards the kitchen for them to clean up. He could give a very good guess to what they would talk about or do, but remained silent and started on the dishes.

XXX

Kisuke sat in the newly constructed hot spring, a towel wrapped around him. Yoruichi waded in beside him, a towel wrapped around her as well. "So?" she looked at him expectantly, and Kisuke took a deep breath to calm himself. His lips twitching into a mildly annoyed smile, he started explaining the basis of his plans while Yoruichi listened intently. He described the equipment to her, and she frowned at that, twirling her violet hair around her fingers.

"The gear will slow me down, you know," she finally said, tongue darting out to lick her lips nervously like a cat. "Precisely. But you need the equipment to generate enough firepower, Yoruichi. You rarely use your zanpaktou and I doubt you are going to draw it now, right?" he sighed, running a hand through messy blonde hair, something he only did in extreme agitation. His hat and fan were sitting on the rock behind him, and he resisted the urge to pick it up and block his face. _I'm getting too used to hiding my emotions, _he realized, sighing again in frustration.

Yoruichi was silent again and she bit her lip, looking very worried. "We are the decoys, aren't we? Only that stupid Kurosaki kid can defeat Aizen. You never planned for me to be the one to defeat him, right?" At that, Kisukes eyes flicked away from hers, unable to meet her gaze. "That's why," he said hoarsely. Yoruichi tried to turn his face such that he would look at her, but he averted his eyes, steadfastly refusing to look into her golden orbs. "Kisuke," she warned in a low, dangerous tone, and he finally lifted his head and gave her the most torn, worried look she had ever seen from him. "It's okay. I'll do it. But I have news for you," she put a finger on his lips to shush his protests. "Aizen will be moving within the next two weeks or so, you have a maximum of two weeks to develop this equipment you were talking about," she continued, and he suddenly smiled slyly, surprising her and making her wonder what made him change so drastically. "You've started on the armor already?" Yoruichi's suspicions were confirmed when he smirked mysteriously at her.

"I started on it the night before you came, but stopped when I realized you were the one that had to use it." Right after he completed the sentence, she was on him, laughing and splashing him with water. "You idiot! Go and work on it now, why are you still sitting here talking to me?" she laughed as he dodged the blasts of water she directed at him. "Can't I spend a little time talking to Yoruichi-san?" he pouted, directing a splash of water back at her, taking the chance when she was confused to dart in and kiss her full on the lips. She responded with as much enthusiasm, but shoved him away with a breathless laugh a few minutes later. "Off with you! You can have your fun later at night, if I find your progress satisfactory," she smirked coyly while he sighed in exasperation and hauled himself out of the pool, reaching for his fan, hat and clothes. "The things I do for you," he muttered to himself in a low undertone even though Yoruichi still heard it. There was a pang, sonewhere, in Yoruichi's heart, knowing that this might be the last time something like this happened. And he wasn't doing it for her, he was doing it to defeat Aizen. _Which is to save the two of you, right? _A voice popped up in the back if her mind, but she sighed to herself and ignored it.

Smiling, Yoruichi watched him leave the underground cavern before turning her face up to the fake sky. "I wonder if I'll die," she whispered to herself as she stared at the ceiling, smiling slightly. _Well, if I go out, at least Kisuke will go out with me, _she thought amusedly, the thought lifting the corner of her lips into a wry smile.

XXX

A/N: Eheheh, taking a break from writing Grimmsuki, and I am starting this drabble series about any couple that I might write about. The first will be a Ura/Yoru, since I felt like it. Crappy ending, I know T^T this is set before the battle against Aizen, obviously (I kinda forgot the arc name ewe) Hope ya like it :3


	2. Drabble 2: Vizard Trouble

Main Characters: Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, Hiyori Sarugaki and Shinji Hirako

Rating: K+ for mild language and violence

Summary: Something is going on behind the scenes at the Vizard Warehouse, despite its normality on the surface (or as normal as the Vizards could be). Hiyori and Shinji are acting strange and Detective Mashiro is on the case! Genre: Humour and Friendship

XXX

A/N: Oh yes, I forgot to say; I take requests for couples, but they have to be straight and I don't like Inuoe/Ichigo. If I write Inuoe/Ichigo, it'd probably be angst and they'd break up or something eheheh ewe. But anyways hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! My advice is that you read the rating and summary and whatever is up there first before you read any of the chapters haha x) then if you don't particularly like the characters or whatever you think the chap is about, or if you think the rating is too heavy for you (nine year olds should read those rated below K+ heheh just kidding :) then you can just skip the chapter altogether then look for the other ones that interest you haha :D

XXX

Shinji had an excellent poker face. Everybody knew that. Hiyori enjoyed hitting people with her sandals. Everybody knew that too. Two completely unrelated facts that were related in a sense that only people who knew those two understood.

Hope you weren't confused there.

If you understood, good for you! If not, here's the explanation: Hiyori enjoyed hitting Shinji with her sandals the most, and even though Shinji had an excellent poker face, as stated, he could never really keep it up around Hiyori, especially because she was hitting him with her sandals 50% of the time. The other times were spent arguing with each other neck to neck, fighting or training Ichigo and generally not getting along. But if you knew them well enough, you would also know that there was a mere 2% of the time when they were actually talking in a civilized manner.

Mashiro was the first to pick up on this, because there was once during Dinner at the warehouse when Shinji had patted her on the head, taken her dishes to the kitchen and washed it for her while she was still talking to Lisa. At that, Hiyori had smiled. _**Actually smiled. **_Mashiro had blinked, certain that she was illusioning, but Hiyori was still smiling when Mashiro closed her eyes and dared to open one eye to check on Hiyori. "Erm, Mashiro, why are you staring at me with one eye?" Hiyori had raised her eyebrows at Mashiro's strange look, which made Mashiro quickly open her other eye, not wanting to piss Hiyori off and make Hiyori return to her "bad mood", which was 99% of the time.

Shinji never said anything, and neither did Hiyori, but the other Vizards who had known them for more than a hundred years (from soul society until now) all picked up on the subtle changes in their behavior. It wasn't so much as the speech (they still argued and fought with each other, and Shinji still ended up with a nosebleed from being hit by Hiyori's infamous sandal at least once a week. His nose was really fragile.) No, it was more of the looks exchanged between the two and the things they argued about, Mashiro decided. Once, Mashiro had chanced on them arguing behind the warehouse: "I want the purple one! It looks better!" Hiyori had snapped. "Fine, fine, whatever," Shinji replied brazenly and the two had clammed up immediately when Mashiro approached. "They argue like a married couple and act like two little kids," Lisa observed. When she shared it with the others, they whole-heartedly agreed, even Kensei, much to Mashiro's surprise. Kensei never seemed to care about stuff like that, especially because it was _**Shinji, **_the one Kensei was closest to, and Mashiro mentioned as much. All she got in reply was a sharp rap on her head and a half-glare. She had gotten off easy, Mashiro decided as she rubbed the sore bump on her head, a childish pout forming on her lips.

Then there came the time when Shinji and Hiyori disappeared for an hour or two every day, and returned with all sorts of snacks that they shared with the Vizards. It was different every day, and Mashiro decided she liked the sweet red bean paste mochi the best. The two of them even went out of the way to bring Lisa fried cuttlefish when they found out that she adored it. They always returned in the same manner; Hiyori knocking her fists on the door before getting impatient in two seconds and kicking it open, arms folded across her chest and demanding why no one had opened the door for her while Shinji stood behind her, rolling his eyes in exasperation and carrying a bag of whatever snacks they had decided to buy on that day.

Finally, on a particularly boring day, Mashiro had declared that she was going to stalk Hiyori and Shinji. "Berry-tan isn't going to come today, so they went out extraordinarily early," Mashiro had reported to Lisa. Lisa had muttered something about Mashiro being too curious for her own good, but had allowed Mashiro to go out, and even forced Kensei to go with her. This was fantastic! Annoy Kensei and stalk Hiyori and Shinji at the same time was like killing two birds with one stone. Kensei was just too fun to mess with, Mashiro thought gleefully. Giggling to herself, Mashiro skipped cheerfully to her room to change into some normal human clothes.

XXX

Mashiro clapped her hands together in childish delight as she watched a street performer pull birds out of a hat and made a dollar coin disappear from thin air, then pull it from behind a little boy's ear. Kensei groaned, his arms crossed across his strapping chest as he leaned against the tree right beside where the performer was doing his tricks. The trip had turned from a covert spying operation to a full out field trip to the normal Karakura Town.

When Kensei couldn't stand it anymore, he scowled, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes and face dark. "C'mon Mashiro, we're going," he wrapped an arm around her waist and she gave him her famous pout, which was her personal equivalent to Hiyori's scowl, Shinji's poker face and Kensei's frown.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to want to leave, sir," a young man approached them, a sly smile on his lips as his eyes raked down to Mashiro's bare legs (she was wearing a short pink skirt that hit about mid-thigh) and his eyes glinting with an unfathomable light. Mashiro, oblivious to his intentions that Kensei saw much too obviously, giggled slightly and smiled sweetly at the young male. "He's not my boyfriend, silly," she said lightly, tapping the surprised stranger on the nose. Kensei resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her stupidity. Really, women could be so oblivious at times, he snorted to himself. "Then what are you doing with someone like him?" the other guy asked, excited suddenly at her reply. "We're going," Kensei said shortly and hauled Mashiro away but the guy persisted, following them briskly. "Why not come with me?" he offered Mashiro suddenly, and for a second Kensei's face darkened imperceptibly. "Hmm..." Mashiro looked thoughtful for a minute while Kensei was warning her in his mind: _If you say yes, Mashiro Kuna, you and that guy are dead. _However, she giggled again and said instead, "I'm sorry, I have things to do today. Bye!" And just like that, she was off into the crowd, pulling Kensei by the hand as they jostled several people (and earning just as many glares, though none of them rivaled the murderous ones Kensei was sending after the laughing girl that was dragging him through all that trouble).

They were so preoccupied that they did not notice Shinji and Hiyori at the park until they _**literally **_knocked them down in the park, where Shinji and Hiyori were buying Dango, and sending all four of then sprawling. "Bastards! Who the hell do you think- Mashiro? Kensei?" Hiyori's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she recognized the girl and man that were groaning as the four of them lay in a tangle of limbs. "Now, what's going on?" Shinji asked, unable to hide the nervousness creeping into his voice. "Shaddap, Baldy. That's my line," Hiyori retorted as she hopped out of the mess neatly, Shinji having more trouble due to his spindly, longer limbs. "Sheesh. What a fail," Mashiro mumbled as she got up and dusted herself down, Kensei rolling his eyes and doing the same beside her.

"Are the two of you up to something?" Mashiro demanded when she deemed herself presentable; and by that she meant sonething romantic. Shinji shook his head no but was looking nervous while Hiyori whispered loud enough for Mashiro to hear: "Should we tell them?" "No," Shinji had shrugged in reply, making Mashiro all the more curious about what was going on. She traded a look with Kensei, who looked as mystified as she did, and her eyes turned back to Hiyori and Shinji who were still conversing hurriedly and in low undertones, yet loud enough for her to hear. From all the clues they leaked from their dialogue, Mashiro still couldn't guess what was going on, and she was about to explode with suspense when Shinji grabbed her by the arm and shunpoed back, shocking her and she almost shrugged his arm off by reflex. _Shinji's fingers are stronger than they look, _Mashiro scowled as she failed miserably at her attempt. Her pout was on the way to appearing fully formed but before it could make its full appearance, the four of them were back at the Warehouse.

Shinji and Hiyori skirted around the warehouse to the back door that Mashiro didn't even notice existed, and she got the quite the shock when they entered the building and into a small side room. "Here ya go, Mashiro, we were making ya a room. Your previous one was taken over by Hachi as his healing room, and ya were sharing with Kensei, right? So we've been getting ya new stuff," Shinji introduced Mashiro to her new room. It was small, true, but not much smaller than her previous room, and it had a new bed, a pretty white and purple wardrobe and a matching dressing table, a bean bag, a white office chair that could spin, a low bookshelf for any of Mashiro's things that she wanted to display or just to place there for convenience's sake and a white and purple striped rug on the floor. The room was painted purple and white on opposite walls. Spinning around with her arms stretched out, Mashiro's eyes were wide open as she stared around the room. "This is so cool!" she squealed finally after getting over her initial shock. She jumped onto the bed, using it like a trampoline and bouncing all over the room. "Thanks Hiyori, thanks Shinji! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh YAY!" Laughing and hypering she ran three rounds around the room and finally settled with lying on the rug. Even Kensei smiled wryly at her response as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest as he watched the hypering girl.

"It's so fuzzy~ Yay! Was this what you've been planning all this time?" she blinked at Shinji suddenly, who scratched his head and smiled sheepishly at her. "Kensei said he couldn't stand you in his room anymore," Shinji shrugged and Mashiro stuck her tongue out at Kensei childishly. "Okay, okay, dried banana crisps anyone?" Hiyori held up the bag from which she was fishing out some hard yellow slices of banana. Kensei obliged and took a piece while Mashiro rejected, still staring up at the ceiling like she was living a dream.

XXX

Unexpected surprises come when you least expect it, and this is unusually proved right by a pair of arguing friends who always seemed to know best for others.

XXX

A/N: Somehow all these stories seen to go in directions that are the complete opposite of what I wanted them to be, but I still love 'em and I still love writing 'em :D I had planned for romance, but I ended up with a really cute friendship/humour regarding our dear Vizards ;) Leave a comment or requests please :3


	3. Drabble 3: Serpent & Chrysanthemum

Drabble 3

Characters: Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto

Rating: T (it's hinted though...)

Summary: He left, and he's never coming back. She hates that truth. Flashes of Rangiku's thoughts before/after/during the betrayal.

Genre: Angst, Tragedy and Romance

Daylight- Maroon 5

XXX

It was cold, the pale moonlight not at all warming up Soul Society when Gin came knocking at the door. Rangiku had not known who it was, and given that it was the weekend, and she finally had a break from Toshirou's nagging and had also had quite a bit of sake before returning home, had stomped to the door after getting out unwillingly from bed in nothing but her thin nightdress. "I swear, they do love destroying my sleep," Rangiku had grumbled while she was throwing the door open, not doing her usual reiatsu check. She had frozen upon seeing Gin, who was standing at the door at an impossible hour, his bony hands stuck into the pockets of his captain haori, his usual smile plastered across his face.

"Who disturbs yar sleep?" he inquires slyly, his grin widening even more at her blush. "I didn't mean it that way!" Rangiku protests weakly, tilting to a side and letting him into her house.

"You haven't visited for ages," she comments as he steps in, closing the door behind him. He doesn't say anything, knowing that anything he said would be something she already knew; he was busy, he had work as a captain, etc.

"But I have something for ya," he surprises her instead as he reaches into his haori and carefully brings out a box.

"What's that?" she steps closer, interested, her eyes carefully combing the box then his face.

"Chocolates," he offers with a smile, a real one this time, unlike the ones he usually show in front of others.

"Really?" He knows she is excited when her eyes light up and she tucks her hair behind her hair as she reaches out for the box. He just smiles again, and while she is still examining the box and attempting to tear it open, he distracts her with a kiss. She pouts and pulls away, still trying to open the box (not noticing the tape on the other end of the cover).

"Oh, so the chocolate is more important than me now?" Gin laughs and makes for the door. Rangiku takes about five seconds to notice he is leaving, preoccupied by the chocolate as she is, and by that time he is already at the door, slipping on his shoes with his hand on the doorknob.

"Gin, where're you going?" he hears her cry behind him, and he smirks and is about to open the door when Rangiku catches up to him and wraps her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back and inhaling softly, taking in his unique scent. His hand stills on the knob, just as the both of them knew it would, and turns around with a laugh and takes her into his arms, burying his nose into her hair and breathing in the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

No words are exchanged but the two of them move into her room, holding hands, thinking exactly the same thing.

XXX

He loves everything about her. Her long, silky locks of strawberry blonde hair, her clear laughter, her sweet, affectionate smile, all her little actions; tucking her hair behind her ear when she was excited, lips turning into a pout when slightly annoyed, arms akimbo and scowling when she was angry. Everything. He smiles again lightly, with a hint of sadness, his eyes never once leaving her face. Her fingers were dancing along his stomach, tracing his muscles lightly with her fingertips. He looked skinny on the outside, the haori hanging off his thin body, but he was definitely _**not **_skimpy under the haori. Well defined abs, muscular chest and arms (no matter how bony he looked)... She was fascinated at how he pulled it off. She certainly couldn't hide her well-endowed chest, no matter how she tried. She had tried on Gin's haori before, and even though he was taller than her, her breasts still managed to show. Smiling rather absentmindedly, she looks up at him to see his gaze transfixed onto her face, like he was a man dying of thirst and she was the oasis. "Ya know, Ran-chan, I sometimes miss da days in da Rukongai. Do ya?" he asks as his fingers reach for her face and strokes it tenderly, his palm cupping her chin lightly. She is silent for a long moment, and he is worried that she fell asleep, but she replies. "A little..." she sighs, her warm breath travelling across his stomach. He just smiles and continues to stroke her hair, enjoying the current peace and feeling slightly sad. But he puts all other thoughts out of his head and pulls her up next to his shoulder, slipping his arm under her silky locks as she buries her face into his neck.

He does not sleep, even when she drifts off, just watching her the entire night.

XXX

The next morning, reality slapped Rangiku in the face. It was Monday, which meant back to being nagged at by Toshirou, and no more alcohol until the weekend. More importantly, Gin was gone. _**Gone. **_Rangiku had woken up to a cold, empty bed, and even though the sheets were pulled over her and the heater was on, she felt cold and lonely all over. Gin never left her in the morning, and her sixth sense told her that something was very wrong.

That sense was confirmed when she got to her office and found Hitsugaya waiting for her. "Taichou. Is there anything wrong?" Rangiku greeted him rather dully, her usual coffee not at all helping to perk her up as it usually did. "We're going to investigate something, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Hitsugaya informed her shortly, pulling on the strap of his zanpaktou sheath as his turquoise eyes scanned her while she put down her coffee and looked back at him squarely. "Where?"

XXX

After Gin left, Rangiku realized that she hated her job and everything it represented. Why was she here anyway? She asked herself, and came up with an answer almost immediately; It was because of Gin. Gin had entered the Shinigami academy too, and she was just following in his footsteps.

Everything she was doing now, why she was doing it, how she went about doing it, everything that she noticed, all seemed to have a little bit of Gin in them. Hitsugaya and Momo's slightly awkward childhood romance; they were kids too, when they first met. Flashes of pink everywhere reminded her of the pink scarf he had given her. She could barely eat chocolates now, and more often than not she found herself staring at the box of fancy, uneaten chocolates that was his last present to her. The nights were the worst; she couldn't turn over without missing his warmth by her side, couldn't hug her bolster without reminiscing about how he used to hold her, hell, even getting up for a glass of water reminded her of just how empty and cold her house was without his smile, true or false. It was still his smile, after all.

Going to the human world helped, in a way. She didn't have to face the reality of an empty bed as she slept in a sleeping bag on the floor, and eating weird food from Orihime helped her appetite. She was learning, learning to cope with the grief, learning how to act and lie about whether or not she was okay, learning to smile even when she felt like crying. Was this what Gin faced, all the time? She didn't want to learn, she didn't want to cope, she wanted to grieve her loss forever, but she didn't let herself. She moved, inching forward day by day, away from the emotion of sadness and away from the memories that she locked up deep in her heart. Locking it up was painful; she didn't want to, but she did it anyway. Out of her duty to help her taichou, to protect Soul Society, and most importantly to protect herself. She didn't think that she could handle losing him again, but again he turned her world upside down and she tumbled headlong into days of dark gray skies and cold, drizzling nights yet again.

XXX

He was still smiling when he saw her. She'd missed that smile, dreamt of seeing it day and night, but not in these circumstances, not while he was dying. He turned to meet her eyes while she fell to her eyes in front of him, and he must have seen the desperation in her eyes because he shook his head, his thin smile turning into a painful grimace. "Gin..." She sighed. She hadn't wanted any of this, hadn't wanted it to happen, hadn't forseen that the very last time he was with her would be like this.

Kurosaki Ichigo nodded at her and turned back to attack Aizen, and she was finally alone with him. Their last kiss was perfect, in a way. He didn't taste of blood, or death, but he tasted like regular old_**Gin. **_The desperate pull of their lips conveyed what they could never have the time and never would be able to say, soft and sweet, and tears escaped from her eyes when she leaned back, taking a shuddering breath. "Don't cry, Ran-chan, Kurosaki will defeat him. I don't like ta see ya cry," he smiled at her and she didn't know whether to kill him or laugh. "It's not that, you idiot!" she settled with that and his smile grew. "Not good ta call a dying man an idiot, Ran-chan," he lectured and she cried even harder, leaning her head against his chest and bloody haori. "Gin, don't... Don't!" she felt his breath still and shot up, holding his face in both of hers, almost screaming in desperation. "Ya know I have ta, Rangiku. Find someone else ta love ya, alright? Ran-chan?" His eyes slid shut properly for the last time and Rangiku's heart caught. "I can't Gin... You know that..." she hiccoughed as the tears came streaming down and she couldn't, wouldn't and didn't stop them. His smile was still there, and he looked as if he could just sit up and start laughing with her anytime, as his eyes were almost shut anyway most times. But she knew he wouldn't, and never would again, no matter how much she cried or begged for him to come back.

XXX

Her face was pale, and she had cried again yesterday night, so much that her bloodshot eyes were attracting more attention than her cleavage, Hitsugaya noticed. Not that he cared about her breasts, but he could see Higasi and Kira casting concerned glances her way during lunch time. _I guess there's no helping it, he was her childhood friend and lover after all, _he shrugged inwardly and finished up his lunch, getting up to go pay Hinamori a short visit before continuing on his captain duties. She would have to recover from it, just like they all had to. This was war, after all, and as young as he was, he knew that they all had their own wounds, and it was the Gotei 13th's job to cover up their wounds and be strong to protect the rest of their world. They had no time to grieve, simply because they had chosen this road to protect others. _You'd better recover quickly, Matsumoto, or I'll have to kick you out of the Gotei 13__th__ myself, _he scowled to himself as he left the cafeteria.

XXX

A/N: Ahaha I finally finished it~~~! It was so angsty ;_; or maybe it wasn't at all ._. I'll let you guys be the judge of that, though... Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave extra requests!


	4. Drabble 4: Romantic maybe?

Main characters: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki  
Side characters: Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin  
Rating: T  
Summary: It was a party. Not really an ordinary party, not for Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki anyway. Something happened at the end of the party, unexpected definitely, but unsurprising. After all, a close friendship with so many shared memories can never be taken too lightly.

A/N: Since the last one was so ridiculously angsty, imma be nicer to them this time round ^~^

XXX

There were so many pairs of shoes shoes, so brightly coloured. Rukia was blinking, shocked at the selection. "Now c'mon, Rukia-chan! You can't go to the party without nice shoes, can you? And we still have your dress and jewellery to do afterwards!" Rangiku whined, obviously enjoying the torture she was inflicting on Rukia. Rukia sighed, wondering why she had agreed in the first place.

What got her into this mess was the Party for vice-captains that was held once every two months. The war was finally over, and since this was the first time she had to attend the party, Rangiku had conveniently decided to take the more inexperienced shinigami under her wing and teach her to properly dress up as part of the Gotei 13. Protesting, resisting and aruging were out of the question and so Rukia found herself in the human world, shopping for clothes. Urgh. It wasn't to say that she didn't like shopping, but more towards the fact that she didn't want to waste her Nee-san's money on frivolous, unneeded things. There wasn't anything wrong with going in her Shinigami attire, or so she thought, until Rangiku enlightened her with the fact that it was compulsory to dress well. Byakuya nee-san had even pushed her out with a few hundred dollars and insisted that she buy something other than Chappy sundresses.  
And it was just as she was sitting there stoning that she saw the characteristic bright orange head of one of her good friends in the middle of the crowd. "Ichigo!" Waving wildly caught his attention and his face lit up when he saw her. "Rukia? What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over, surprised and slightly happy to see her. "Looking for a pair of shoes for the stupid captain party," she rolled her eyes despairingly, gesturing to Rangiku who was talking to a shop assistant about god-knows-what. "You're going? I'm going too," he grinned and Rukia groaned inside. Great. Another friend to make fun of her social awkwardness. But she said nothing and asked instead, "Are you taking Inuoe?" Ichigo shrugged in reply. "I'm not planning on taking anybody to that kind of parties. Renji would tease me to no end," he groaned and Rukia laughed at the thought. "Renji isn't taking you?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed, shaking her head. Ichigo muttered something about a cowardly bastard and Rukia swatted him for it. "My, my, mind your mouth, Ichigo-kun," a familiar voice rang out from behind Ichigo and Rukia would have jumped up if she wasn't wearing the six inch heels that Rangiku had forced onto her. "Kisuke-san! Yoruichi-san!" she exclaimed happily, spotting the couple as they picked their way through the crowd to stand behind Ichigo. Yoruichi took a step further and leaped onto Rukia, transforming into a cat in mid-air, causing her clothes to fall onto the floor in a bundle. "Yoruichi-san! This place is public!" Rukia protested, blushing as the cat started purring and rubbing her head against Rukia's neck. Kisuke grinned from behind his fan, his eyes glinting as he tapped his fan against his lips. Yoruichi jumped off lightly and shrugged, starting to wash her paws. "I'm going to try on some clothes later anyway, and I have to strip again, so there's no difference," she smirked and motioned for Kisuke to pick up her clothes and he stuffed them into the oversized pockets of his coat. Rukia was expecting them to leave, but they stayed, picking out shoes with Rukia. Yoruichi already knew her shoe size, even though she walked around barefoot more often than not. Ichigo and Kisuke had already done their shoe shopping, and peering into their bags gave Rukia no clue on what they were going to wear. "Oh yes, Urahara-san, why are you going?" Rukia inquired while Yoruichi was teasing Ichigo for his lack of a date. "Yoruichi-san wanted to go, and asked me to accompany her," he shrugged, his smile unreadable. "Besides, Soi-Fon just left on a mission and won't be back for a month or two, while the party is next weekend," he smirked, and Rukia already guessed that he would get great amusement out of Soi-Fon finding out and throwing a tantrum about not being able to meet her precious 'Yoruichi-sama', and him being her date was just icing on the cake.

After choosing a pair of shoes, accessories and a dress that she didn't allow anyone other than herself to see on the ground that they all refused to show her theirs (and also cost a fortune), Rukia finally got around to buying a mask for the party since the theme was "Masquerade", she shooed them all away, even Rangiku, and chose the final touchup to her outfit before leaving with the others.

XXX

Rukia decided that she didn't like the party very much. There were too many flashing lights, too many drunk Shinigami, and too much alcohol that didn't suit her taste. She was just about to slip out when Rangiku caught onto her arm for the millionth time, preventing her from going out. "Rangiku." Rukia tried to keep the displeasure from her voice, but failed. No wonder Byakuya-neesan didn't want to spend time here, and Jyuushiro-san had also escaped onto the terrace outside, facing the pond outside the deceptively calm-looking house, sipping tea and watching, waiting for but not expecting anybody to join him. Rukia didn't have any particular inclination to join him, but she would if it gave her an excuse to get out of the mess.

"Rukiaaaaaaa darling, help me find Hisagiiiiiii, I have no idea where he-" Before completing that sentence, Hisagi had materialised next to Rukia, his mask half hanging off his face, and taken Rangiku's arm, smiling apologetically at Rukia. "Sorry bout that, and Ichigo's looking for Rukia, have you seen her? She's about your height, the vice-captain of the 13th division, the girl Rangiku mistook you for." Rukia grinned under her mask. The dim lighting had made her pretty much unrecognizable and she probably didn't look like herself. "Haven't a clue," she grinned.

She was wearing a black dress that clung to her petite figure, a spaghetti-strapped piece that ended at about a third of her thigh, way above her knee and a million miles away from her Chappy sundresses. Made of a shiny silk material, it was comfortable and kept her warm enough, even though she wished for a jacket around her bare shoulders. Stockings, boot-like black heels with laces and a pure white mask with litte glistening crystals completed her outfit, and overall she looked sexy enough for Rangiku's qualifications, not to mention that the heels gave her about five inches or so and aching feet.

"Well, if you see her, tell her Ichigo's looking for her- oh there he is. Bye!" Then Hisagi was dragging Rangiku through the crowd, swallowed up just before Ichigo reached her. "Well good evening Rukia, or midnight more like," he grinned at her, a heart-melting grin that would've gotten Inuoe to do anything but didn't affect Rukia much. "Good midnight to you too, Ichigo. Hisagi thought I was someone else," she said with a laugh, then repeating it for Ichigo to hear over the loud, thumping music. "Do I really look that different?" she shouted and he laughed. "Yeah, you do!" This went on for a few more turns before both of them gave up and left the house, slipping outside onto the terrace to talk properly.

Ukitake was gone, probably retiring back home as the invalid that he was. "That place is hell, literally," Rukia groaned as she flopped onto one of the terrace chairs, resisting the urge to strip off her heels. "Guess that's how the Shinigami party, that's all," he shrugged, then noticed the tea set Ukitake left behind. "Tea?" he offered and started rinsing out the cups with whatever leftover tea there was and brewing a new pot. "Even if you don't want any, I do," he smirked back at her and she rolled her eyes. "Pour me a cup," she decided and he continued. She didn't technically know enough about the tea ceremony to help, but Ichigo didn't look like he needed it anyway.

"Nice to take a break from that alcohol," Rukia said after sipping the tea. It was sweet, but also slightly bitter, giving it a nice edge while Ichigo took a spoonful of honey with his tea. "Want some?" he offered and she held her cup out eagerly. She always learnt curious new things when she was with him, and in terms of food he was almost never wrong. The honey sweetend it slightly, removing some of the bitterness, but didn't make it sweet enough to be unnatural.

"Those things look scary," he nodded at her heels and she laughed, thinking that it wasn't a bad idea to take them off. He didn't seem surprised either when she did, and took off his own coat jacket, getting up to drape it lightly over her shoulders. Hiding a pleased smile, Rukia got rid of her shoes and leaned back against the chair, watching him over the rim of her teacup. Black met brown as the two sipped their tea in silence, just enjoying each others' company, and the tea. Setting down her teacup, Rukia pulled his coat tighter around herself, inhaling his scent lightly. It was getting colder, and she was glad for his coat, even though he didn't look cold in his long-sleeved shirt and tie.

But silence couldn't last forever and Rukia still had to break it. "Do I really look that different?" she pulled at her skirt rather self-consciously and looked up at Ichigo. "Mmm. Beautiful, as usual, but still a midget," he smirked and she swatted at him. "Really?" she asked after a pause. "Of course. That dress is for dancing you know, and you haven't danced yet," he nodded at her dress and she laughed softly. "I'm not one for dancing." "Aww c'mon! That's a waste of your figure and the night. You barely touched the alcohol too!" he pouted before they both started laughing. "You've been watching me, haven't you?" she accused, jokingly, but stopped when he nodded, and blinked uncertainly. "Who wouldn't?" he smiled and stood up, offering her a hand before remembering her shoes. He helped her with one of them, kneeling down and slipping and lacing them onto her feet. It wasn't sexual, and Rukia smiled slightly. Ichigo had changed, and so had she. Recently, she had been wondering if they were more than friends, and had come up with an inconclusive answer.

Finally done with it, he got up and offered his arm, pulling on the mask that he had taken off outside while Rukia did the same. Taking his arm, the two of them delved back into the crowd of partying Shinigami.

XXX

Rukia didn't quite know how they had ended up in Ichigo's Soul Society house. They didn't drink much, had danced a bit, and when the party ended it just seemed logical to go to his place. "Inuoe would kill to come here," she joked and he laughed as he unlocked the door. "I don't think Byakuya would be happy for you to go home smelling like bad alcohol and sweaty Shinigami," he smiled wryly and Rukia agreed.

They entered the house to find it silent, as Rukia had expected. "I forbid Dad from coming," Ichigo snorted as he went to the kitchen just as they heard thumps from the bedroom. "I don't want to know what Kisuke is doing with Yoruichi," Ichigo decided and pulled out tiramisu from the fridge. Rukia shivered slightly and shook the thoughts from her head. Yoruichi-san was pretty and they made a good couple, but Rukia wasn't ready to let her mind wander that far yet.

The two of them were playing with the bottle of whipped cream when he smeared some onto her nose and made her get serious. She snatched the bottle over and sprayed him full in the face, which of course led him to dig out another bottle and it escalated into a full-scale fight, resulting in a cream-smeared kitchen, two cream-smeared shinigami and two sets of dirty clothes.

"Fine, fine, I lose," Ichigo rose his hands, hoping to save his shirt before Rukia could soil beyond hope. He had purposely aimed away from her dress, at her face, and she had picked up on it, he knew. "I take first dibs on the shower not connected to the Guest Room," Rukia grinned, knowing full well why he had given up. But Ichigo got a naughty idea and he looked down at her, a gleam in his eyes. "Hey, there's cream there," he motioned to around her lips, and just before she could wipe it off, he was licking it away, his lips unbearably close to hers. She just stood there, paralyzed, as his tongue cleaned away any renmants of cream on her face. This time, though, there was a clear intent behind all this, not just friendly, and Rukia flushed, realizing that he wasn't the only one that wanted it. She didn't back down from the challenge, but also started licking away whatever whipped cream there was on his face that she could reach, running her tongue over the shaved stubble along his jaw. If he was startled by it, he didn't show it. This resulted in a weird pose, and Rukia started backing up as his lips slowly travelled to her neck. She was against the wall by the time both their faces were clean and he was sucking at her neck. "Stop it," she muttered, pushing him off. He gave her an enquiring look, intention clear in his brown eyes, but she smirked. "First, I need a shower. And so do you," she stated quite clearly, holding up a hand to stop his protests. "But who said we couldn't do it together?" she continued, and a naughty grin snaked its way to both of their faces. They really were too alike, Rukia thought as he took her by the hand to his room's toilet. But it was alright with her, really, and they'd settle whatever was wrong between them, and if they couldn't, it just meant that they weren't meant to be. So she let herself be led along, both of them smirking identically, to enjoy whatever was left of the night in each other's company.

XXX

In the morning, Kisuke and Yoruichi got up, preparing to sneak out of the house before Ichigo woke, but found both Rukia and Ichigo sleeping in each other's embrace.

XXX

A/N: Awwww that was cute ;3 but still T-rated right? Don't use your dirty minds and it will stay T :D heheh okay so UNTIL NEXT TIME~~~~~~~


End file.
